


Razor blades

by gilles_loki



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilles_loki/pseuds/gilles_loki
Summary: Sebastian shaves, and Kimi likes what he sees.





	Razor blades

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea since Sebastian turned up to that Shell event before last year's USA Grand Prix clean shaven and only just gotten around to writing it. I'm a little under the weather, but still wanted to get this done. Hopefully you enjoy it, let me know if you did.

Kimi was sitting on the sofa, playing with his infant daughter Rianna when the door opened and Sebastian walked in. 

Sebastian said hello, going over to give Minttu a hug and a kiss on the cheek before bending down to say hello to Robin but all Kimi could do was to stare at his face, his infant daughter temporarily forgotten.

He had shaved. Not just trimmed his beard but shaved it all off. All Kimi could think was how young it made him look, almost like a twink, and how much he wanted to get his hands on the man and fuck him so hard they couldn’t remember what their names were. 

Normally, Kimi loved Sebastian’s beard. One of his kinks that he had never actually said out loud, but that Sebastian seemed to have figured out, was that Kimi loved feeling the scratch of his beard against his skin. The scratch of the hair against his skin that provided a combination of pleasure and pain, and he just loved it. 

But, somewhat oddly, he liked it even more on the odd occasion that Sebastian turned up to something completely clean shaven. Kimi remembered Sebastian turning up to the engineering meeting the morning of the Australian Grand Prix completely clean shaven, and Kimi had spent the whole meeting nursing an erection and unable to do anything but stare at his face. 

It was almost un-nerving how quickly his erection had sprung up, and a sound from Rianna finally managed to make him realize he had been sitting there with his mouth open staring at the other man. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Sebastian spoke, seemingly looking concerned at Kimi’s reaction, bringing one hand up to wipe at his face, looking at it to see if it had anything on it. 

“No. You shaved.” Kimi shifted his daughter away from the bulge in his trousers, and behind Sebastian he saw Minttu roll her eyes. 

“Give me the baby Kimi.” She spoke, coming over to take the baby off him, and Sebastian’s eyes fell to the now visible bulge in Kimi’s trousers. 

Realization dawned on his face, and the other man’s eyes flicked between his crotch and face several times. 

“If you want to do anything,” Minttu spoke, setting Rianna down on the floor next to Robin. “I suggest you go somewhere a little more private. Preferably the bathroom, because I don’t particularly want to sleep in a bed that you two have just had sex in.” 

Sebastian turned a lovely shade of pink, spluttering and seemingly not quite knowing what to say in response. Despite how both Minttu and Hanna knew that Kimi and Sebastian fucked and how they felt about each other, they weren’t usually that up front about it. 

Kimi, however, wasn’t going to turn down the suggestion. Standing up, he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and practically dragged the German into the main bedroom, kicking the door shut, before dragging him into the bathroom. He managed to lock the door before he had Sebastian pressed up against it, bodies pressed together as their mouths met, kissing him hard with an edge of urgency. 

“If this is how you react every time I shave, maybe I should do it more often.” Sebastian pulled away with a grin, his face already starting to go a lovely shade of red. 

“No, I like your beard.” Kimi said, rubbing his face against the smooth skin of Sebastian’s face before kissing and sucking it. Sebastian tilted his head back and let him but continued to try to talk. 

“So, you like my beard and don’t want me to shave more often, but when I do you can’t keep your hands off me.” There was a hint of amusement in the other man’s voice, as well as pleasure and Kimi could feel the vibrations from the other man’s throat as he spoke. 

“Look so fucking young.” Kimi murmured to the skin if Sebastian’s throat as he pressed their crotches together, drawing a groan of pleasure from both of them. 

Bodies moving together almost frantically, Kimi working to get Sebastian’s shorts down. Fumbling with the button and the zipper, he eventually managed to push them down his thighs, exposing the other man’s erection. 

Without a second thought, he dropped down to his knees and sucked the head of the other man’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Sebastian let out a loud moan, letting his head fall back against the door as his hands came to rest on Kimi’s head, grip tightening as he tried to thrust his hips forwards to get more of his cock in Kimi’s mouth. 

Kimi sucked eagerly, pressing his tongue over the sensitive head and against the sensitive slit on the underside, enjoying the sounds that Sebastian was making. 

It was when he pressed a finger against Sebastian’s hole, feeling it twitch underneath him, that he realized that the lubricant was in the bedroom. 

“Fuck.” He spoke, pulling away and drawing a disappointed noise from Sebastian. 

Standing up, he shoved Sebastian away from the door before fumbling with the lock, sprinting across the bedroom to retrieve the tube of lubricant from a bedside table before heading back to the bathroom and a confused looking Sebastian. 

Shutting the door behind him, their mouths met again, kissing hard with open mouths. 

Kimi manged to open the tube of lubricant, squeezing some onto his fingers. He rubbed one finger against Sebastian’s hole before burying it inside as Sebastian moaned into Kimi’s mouth and spread his legs slightly. 

His hole felt so hot and tight around his finger, Kimi couldn’t wait to get his cock in there. Sebastian opened up nicely, so it wasn’t long before he could get a second finger inside, stretching him nicely and rubbing against his prostate mercilessly. Three fingers soon followed, and not long after that Sebastian was begging Kimi to fuck him, pushing his hips backwards onto Kimi’s fingers before forwards so he could get some friction on his cock. 

Kimi pulled his fingers out drawing a loud moan from Sebastian, pulling away and his gaze fell on the counter. 

Neither man spoke and Kimi pushed Sebastian towards it, trying to get him to bend over it. Sebastian got the idea eventually, spreading his legs as much as his shorts around his thighs would allow and sticking his bum out. 

Kimi squirted a little bit of lube into his hand before dropping the tube on the counter, slicking his cock up and being unable to resist thrusting into his fist. 

Then he lined himself up behind Sebastian, before pushing himself inside, burying himself completely in one thrust. Both men let off loud moans, and the tight heat wrapped around his cock was just about to much, and Kimi had to concentrate quite hard on not cuming. 

Once the danger had passed Kimi gently started kissing the back of Sebastian’s neck, hands gripping his hips and giving the other man a chance to adjust and get used to the feeling. 

It wasn’t long before Sebastian was pushing his hips back and urging Kimi to move. 

Kimi pulled out almost completely before pushing back inside hard, drawing a loud noise of pleasure from Sebastian. He went straight into a hard and fast pace, trying to bury his cock as deep inside the other man as he could. 

Sebastian’s eyes met Kimi’s in the mirror for a moment before he let his head drop on the counter, one arm moving to brace himself and knocking a small number of Minttu’s beauty products over, and they clattered noisily all over the place. 

That coiling heat in his belly was already starting to make its presence known, that he wasn’t going to last long. 

It all felt to good, the warm, tight heat wrapped around his cock, the feel of the other man’s body underneath his own, the delicious noises he was making. 

Moving one hand of Sebastian’s hips he wrapped it around the hand that Sebastian had wrapped around his own cock, fingers entwining as they stroked it hard together in time with Kimi’s thrusts. 

Evidently Sebastian wasn’t going to last long either. The hole was already starting to clench, noises getting high pitched and loud, beads of pre-cum dripping out of his cock. 

“Cum for me Sebi.” Kimi managed to get out, whispering it into Sebastian’s ear. 

Sebastian lifted his head up, meeting Kimi’s gaze in the mirror once again before his eyes rolled back, mouth open and entire body tensing up as he came into the hands wrapped around his cock, hole tight around Kimi’s cock. Kimi only managed a couple more thrusts before he two was cuming, body convulsing and pleasure flying around his twitching body. 

Feeling boneless he let himself rest pressed up against Sebastian’s back, cock still inside as he tried to catch his breath, feeling suddenly hot and sticky in his clothes. 

Sebastian was the first one to move, shifting underneath Kimi and telling Kimi that they had to move because his back was getting sore. 

Kimi made a noise in response, finding enough energy to pull himself up off Sebastian. 

They hadn’t even undressed properly. Sebastian hadn’t even taken his shoes off. 

Now they undressed silently, moving towards the shower to wash sweat, cum and lube off their skin. Kimi was unable to resist moving a finger down to Sebastian’s hole, slipping two fingers inside the still loose hole and innocently saying that he was just helping to clean him up. 

Both men enjoyed being close as they came down from their high properly, drying each other off afterwards before getting back into their clothes before heading out. 

“Have fun?” Minttu asked, seemingly innocently, and Sebastian went bright red and Kimi laughed. 

“Yes.” Kimi said in response, going over to the kitchen to get two beers out of the fridge before handing one to Sebastian and flopping down onto the sofa. Sebastian flopped down next to him, sitting unusually close as they watched Robin and Rianna. 

“I need to shave more often.” Sebastian spoke, looking over at Kimi who just stared. 

“No. Hate your stupid face.” Kimi muttered and Sebastian laughed, reaching out to brush his hand against Kimi’s cheek.

“No you don’t, you love it, just like the rest of me.” The other man was grinning, and Kimi glared at him. But what Sebastian said was true, he did love the other man just like he loved his wife. 

And he did love that stupid, adorable face, no matter what Sebastian did to it.


End file.
